


The Gift

by NyvaariYuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, MM, Teasing, Violence, Writing for Fun, cautious warnings, please send coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyvaariYuki/pseuds/NyvaariYuki
Summary: You want to buy a gift for Jumin - You find the perfect thing.On the way home you get mugged.Jumin is not happy.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've written something for Mystic Messenger. I'm rubbish with tags. This is just a causual bit of domestic fluff mixed with 'how would Jumin react if reader gets hurt by someone' Kind of. Hope you enjoy

“That was a tough meeting and such a short deadline they’ve given” You thought as you left the publishers. You were expecting a short deadline for your next book, but not as short as what they had given. You had planned to go for a break away with the love of your life, but with this deadline and the success of your previous book, it was becoming increasingly unlikely that that was going to happen anytime soon. Jumin Han, one of the hardest working people you knew, your significant other, of all people you were sure he’d understand. He may be unhappy, he’d probably suggest going anyway or talking to the publisher on your behalf about the deadline, typical Jumin, but you were insistent that your work and home lives and his status would not play a part in your career.

“I’ll make it up to him another way” You decided.

You were going to get him a new journal; it’s something you’ve wanted to get for him for a while so now would be the perfect time – a nice make up present. Since the party you know that Jumin had been struggling with - what he referred to as- his tangled threads. You were trying to work things out together, but sometimes it wasn’t always possible to talk about what was going on, so you had encouraged him to keep a journal and it was then his decision if he wished to share these things with you. He was cynical about it at first, but he soon enjoyed it, he was able to logically work through his emotions on paper when you weren’t there, or if he was unsure of how to verbalise them. It was a great comfort for you knowing that he had this outlet. A new journal, that you had bought him, he would cherish even more.

You were in the city anyway, so decided to go shopping. You pulled out your phone – knowing that Jumin was probably busy you decided to drop him a text.

“Hi Honey, meeting went well. I’ve got a few things I need to get at the shop whilst I’m in the city. I won’t be long. See you for dinner later. I love you” Send.  
The reply was rapid.

“My love, glad everything went well. If I don’t hear from you in an hour I’m going to send Driver Kim and the guards to fetch you. I love you.” 

As you walked through the city you realised that this was one of the only times you were without your bodyguard entourage since the party. You refused their company this morning when Jumin suggested it. You wrote under a pseudonym, so to have someone turn up at the publisher in a fancy car and a group of bodyguards was a bit of a giveaway. You had had plenty of media attention thanks to the C&R Director, you just wanted to be normal for an afternoon. He eventually conceded during a long conversation over breakfast that morning, he had even suggested cancelling his meeting to escort your himself. Eventually you came to an agreement that you can go alone with the one condition that you turn on the tracker that 707 installed on your phone. The tracker that connected to an app installed on Jumin’s phone to show him where you are in real time – he didn’t always insist on the tracker being active, but if he didn’t have the peace of mind knowing you were protected with bodyguards then this would have to do.

You smiled thinking about your conversation over breakfast, and the idea of Mr.Han, one of the richest and powerful men in South Korea, checking his tracking app every few minutes. He was such a worrier; it was a trait in him that could be frustrating at times, but also adorable. It was a side of him that only you and Elizabeth 3rd were aware of, how his worrying affected him, seeing past his icy façade.

You had found the perfect journal, it was expensive and luxurious and suited Jumin very well.

“It’s such a good job the last book did so well” You thought as you put the gift wrapped journal into your bag. You wanted to be able to buy him something with your own money although he may not care about trivial things; it meant more to you to be able to treat him for a change. He usually insisted on paying for everything, it’s not like he was short on money and he wanted you to have everything you wanted. He was happy if you were happy, if you wanted to give up working he would be there to support you, you knew that – but, you loved your job, and still wanted to maintain some independence. You weren’t a gold digger, like what some of the tabloids had said. You could financially stand alone, admittedly not in the same circles as C&R Director Mr.Han, but you had a respectable income by other standards.

Forty Five minutes had passed whilst you were shopping.

“I should call Jumin and head home” You dialled the familiar number to his office.

“Hi Jaehee, Is he out of his meeting yet?” You hated interrupting his work so always rang Jaehee first to make sure he was free.

“Yes, the client left a few moments ago. He should be free now. Shall I transfer you?” Something didn’t seem right.

“That would be great – but hold on a moment, are you ok Jaehee? You don’t sound yourself?”

“Yes yes, I’m ok. It’s just been very stressful here this morning. Mr.Han has been particularly short this morning and has upset a few of the staff”  
  
“Jaehee, I’m so sorry. That’s probably my fault. Thank you for your hard work. I’ll make it up to you – we will arrange a girls night soon – I promise.”

You could hear Jaehee laughing. It sounded like her spirits had been lifted as she transferred the call into the office.

“Jumin Han” he answered.

“Hi Honey, it’s only me. Sorry to bother you, I just wanted you to know that I’m on my way home”

He sighed.

“Jumin?”  
“Why do you always think you are bothering me? When I heard your voice, when you said you were on your way home, it felt like a huge weight was being lifted from my shoulders. The tension I had been feeling all day since I left the penthouse is starting ease. You are not bothering me my love, what bothers me is when I am not with you, when I cannot be sure of your safety. I may have been a little more bothered about it than I thought; it appears that a few staff have spoken to Assistant Kang this morning”.

You didn’t mean to chuckle, but you couldn’t help it. His new found self awareness on these matters was too cute to ignore.

“I’m sure if you flash that sexy smile of yours they will forgive you instantly” You teased. It sounded as though he choked on his coffee. He cleared his throat.

“That smile is for you, and only you. You will see more than just that smile tonight if you keep teasing me.” You could hear his smile through the phone. You heard Jaehee’s muffled voice in the background

“Yes. I understand” Jumin replied.

“My love, although I would like to continue this conversation, it appears I have another meeting to attend to. I’ll be home soon. I love you” He hung up.

He does this all the time, he hangs up before you reply. You decide to message him instead.

“I love you too. I miss you. Hurry home”. That should do it. After hearing his voice you really wanted to see him and that sexy smile of his.

As you lifted your eyes from your phone you realised you didn’t recognise much of your surroundings.

“This is why I shouldn’t walk and talk” You scolded yourself. You’d managed to get yourself, only a little, lost by not paying attention whilst talking on the phone. You couldn’t be that far from the city centre, the call hadn’t been that long. You pulled out your phone again and checked the C&RMaps app – it looked like you were fairly close to Zen’s place.

You decided to ring Zen to make sure he was home, and arranged to go to his home for a quick coffee, he would then walk you home. He laughed when you told him how you had gotten lost and commented on how rubbish you were with directions. You faked a tantrum, causing Zen to laugh more and hung up.

You started towards Zen’s when you got a strange feeling that someone was following you. You walked a little quicker to see if they would match your pace, or if you were just paranoid. No, they definitely sped up to keep up. You took a quick turn down a side street in the hope that this mysterious figure wouldn’t notice. You stopped, trying to catch your breath and poked your head around the corner, to look at the direction you had come from. It looked clear, you must have lost them.

“Well what do we have here” a voice said from behind you. Startled, you swung your bag around to try and hit the owner of the voice. He grabbed the bag from your hands. He was a tall, intimidating figure – he was head to toe muscles and plastered in tattoos.

“Don’t fight princess, what are you doing in this side of town, bit dangerous for a little thing like you” He smirked, dropped your bag to the floor and pinned you against the cold stone wall.

‘Why did I chose this back street to try and escape’ you thought to yourself. Jumin always said that you cannot dwell on the past and must focus on the present. You knew now was not the time to think about not hiding in an alley but to escape from the present situation.

“What do you want?” You shouted.

“Oh, a feisty one. I’ll show you what I want princess” He positioned his body closer to yours, so close you could feel his body heat. You were so scared, you could feel the tears forming.

“Please, just take my bag. Please. Let me go” you pleaded.

“That’s enough, let her go. Stop tormenting her, we don’t want to get caught!” Another, meeker, voice came from further in the alley.

At that moment my phone started to ring from inside my bag.

“Shit.” The meeker man said. He strode forward and grabbed the bag from the floor. After a few seconds of searching he found the phone, declined the call and switched it off. “Come on, it’s time to go now. Looks like someone is trying to get a hold of her. We’ve got to get out of here”

“No” The large man responded. “I’m not done yet. You go on ahead” He stared into your eyes with a fiendish grin on his face.

“Do what you want then” The meeker man ran off.

“Well then princess, time to have some fun” His grip on you tightened as he forced his one leg between yours. Closing whatever distance was left between you. He moved his face in and started biting your neck.

“No!” You screamed out. “Get off me!” You fought as hard as you could. The man quickly placed his hand over your mouth to muffle your screams. Without a second thought you bit his hand. Hard.

“Fucking Bitch!” He shouted. He threw you to the ground, kicking you in the stomach with frustration.

You screeched in pain.

“Y/N?!” You heard Zen’s voice and his quick footsteps.

“Fuck, You aren’t worth the effort. Stupid bitch” The tall figure said before he set off as fast as he could down the alley.

“Y/N?!” He had found you. You were ok. Although he was next to you, his voice seemed further and further away until you were swallowed by darkness

* * *

Jumin’s phone rang – it broke the concentration of the speaker at the meeting.

“Excuse me, I apologise” Jumin said. He looked at the phone displaying the name ‘Zen’ and declined the call.

‘He’s extremely rude’ – Jumin thought. He signalled to the speaker to continue.

From outside the meeting room, Jumin could hear Assistant Kang’s phone ringing and then some muffled conversation. He overheard the name Zen, and then a few shocked exclamations. Maybe it was something about a show he considered, but then remembered that he had called Jumin first – there is only one reason that Zen would call him and then Assistant Kang – his actions appeared panicked. Something was wrong.

“Please excuse me a moment” Jumin said to the group assembled in the meeting room as he rose from his chair. At the same moment Jaehee flung the meeting room door open.

“Excuse me, Mr.Han, it’s an emergency. It’s Y/N” His heart sank. He turned and bowed his head slightly to the group and quickly left the room.

With a brief conversation with Jaehee and Driver Kim, he was in the car on the way to Zen’s. He called Zen back to get a more detailed version of events as he was on his way. He couldn’t provide much more detail than you had your belongings stolen, he saw you thrown to the ground and kicked – and that you had, what appeared to be, a hickey type bite mark on your neck.

When Jumin heard that he curtly said he will be there shortly and hung up. He didn’t know what to do with his emotions. He recognised the anger – anger at himself, at you and mostly at that man. The man that dared to lay a finger on you.

He grabbed his phone again, he had an idea.

“Luciel, it’s Jumin. The tracker on Y/N’s phone. If the phone is switched off can you still access it”

“Ohh Jumin, have you and your wife had a domestic. I’m not sure if I-“ He was far too cheery for Jumin right now. He cut him off quickly.  
“Now is not the time Luciel. Can you do it?”  
“Can I do it? Can I do it you ask? The great SEVEN ZERO SEVEN”

“Luciel!” Jumin snapped.

“Yes” 707 replied weakly.

“Do it. Send me the address” He hung up.

How dare someone touch what is his. He was livid. He had contacts that would be able to deal with these cretins once he had the details from Luciel. Maybe he should go there himself- perhaps it would make him feel better to hurt them himself. He just wanted to see you now. He would deal with the rest afterwards.

“Driver Kim, please hurry”

When you awoke, you didn’t immediately recognise your surroundings. As you consciousness slowly came back you held your stomach, it hurt quite a bit. Your eyes flung open in panic, you remembered everything that had happened.

“Where am I? Where’s Jumin?” You thought in quick succession.

“Hey, calm down. You’re ok. You’re safe. You’re at my place. You’ve only been knocked out for about ten minutes. Are you ok?” That familiar worried voice soothed the initial panic. Zen, you remembered had come, the man ran away.

“The journal!” You shouted.

“What? What journal?” Zen asked confused. You shook your head. It’s fine, it doesn’t matter – you tried to hold back your tears as you said this. Zen wasn’t at all convinced. He threw a fluffy blanket at you as you sat on the sofa.

“You don’t seem ok. I’ll go get you a tea” He smiled, a dashingly gorgeous smile that any normal woman would swoon over and went to the kitchen.

“Zen?” You called. “I need to get a hold of Jumin”

“Already done. He’s on his way.”

* * *

You sighed in relief. He was on his way to you. You weren’t going to be leaving his side anytime soon you thought to yourself.

“Jumin!” You dropped the blanket you were holding and ran to him as he entered the Zen’s home.

You practically leaped into his arms; he caught you and held you tight. Your legs were dangling off the floor in your man’s embrace, you tucked your head into the crook of his neck staining his collar with tears. He slowly bent down to allow you to stand on your own two feet. You weren’t ready to let go yet so buried your face into his chest and gripped his jacket as tight as you could.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t – I – I’m”   
“Shh” He cooed. He placed his hand on your head and started to stroke your hair to comfort you.

He hated what happened, he was angry. It wasn’t often that Jumin displayed such strong emotions, but he was on the verge of a rampage when he found out what happened, but when he saw how vulnerable you were in that moment, how much you needed him, his anger melted away. His priority was no longer to use all the power he had to find and destroy those men, he just wanted to take you back to the safety of the penthouse, to run you a bath and curl up on the sofa together. To just have you with him - always.

He thanked Zen and bundled you into the car alongside him. The silence in the car was defeaning.   
“Jumin, I – “ he stopped you

“Y/N, you must be exhausted. Please rest. When we get home and you’re feeling better, we can talk about it then ok. Just rest for now my love.” He kissed your forehead as you leaned against him and let exhaustion overtake you.

Jumin’s phone chimed – An incoming message from Luciel. He knew what that would be. He knew what his intentions were when he had asked – but right now all he wanted was to be with you.

He forwarded the message to Assistant Kang with the instruction to call the police and send them there. They weren’t going to get away with this; they don’t know who they’ve messed with.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part follows on from where we left off - in the car with Jumin on the way home from Zen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 was originally intended to be a one off, however I had a few comments on different platforms asking for more of this story! So here's a little bit more! Let me know if you want another chapter! :D

You woke with severe pain, grasping your stomach, your eyes shot open. 

“Fuck!” you said through gritted teeth and tears started to fall. 

“Y/N?! What’s wrong?” Jumin’s voice was panicked, his eyes wide with concern. You couldn’t say anything, it hurt so much - you continued to cry, every josle of the car, every bump in the road causing agony in your abdomen. You were barely 10 minutes into your journey home from Zen’s when this started.

“Kim - hospital now!” Jumin shouted to the driver.

You felt dizzy, the world around you was fading in and out. Jumin’s calls seemed to grow further away..   
“Y/N?! Y/N?!.... Y/N?...” You felt his strong arms around you as you fell into darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You struggled to maintain consciousness, you heard familiar and unfamiliar voices around you. You couldn’t really make out what they were saying but you knew they were talking about you. 

“Han…. trauma….. bleeding….. spleen….. surgery…. baby” The unfamiliar voice said. 

“Baby?” Jumin’s voice echoed your own thoughts.

Then crying. 

You didn’t hear anything after that - a mask was put over your face and you went into a deep slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumin felt helpless - he was not used to this feeling and he didn’t like it. He didn’t know what to do.

Driver Kim had rushed them to the hospital, the love of his life was taken away quickly for tests and he was escorted to a private room to wait. He maintained some semblance of composure until he was alone. He sank into the chair in the corner of the room, his leg started bouncing with anxiety as he held his face in his hands willing himself not to cry. He needs to be strong for you right now. 

His phone rang and he glanced at the screen to decide if the call was worth taking. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anybody right now. The name showed ‘Assistant Kang’. He knew he should take this, even if it was to just update her on the situation and advise her to cancel everything on his schedule for at least the next few days. He took a deep breath, trying to re-establish his usual demeanor before answering.

“Assistant Kang?” 

“Mr.Han. How is Y/N? Driver Kim called - I’ve cleared your schedule” she said in quick succession. She made no effort to hide her concern. 

Jumin was silent for a moment. He didn’t know if his voice would hold if he tried to speak to her about what was happening. After another deep breath he said.

“She’s having tests. I don’t know anything else yet” 

“I see. Would you like me to inform the RFA members in your absence? They’ll be worried” she enquired tentatively.

“Not yet” he didn’t want to deal with a wave of texts and calls from the others. He could barely speak to Assistant Kang right now - let alone the emotionally unstable members of the RFA. He wasn’t ready to deal with their reactions yet.

“I understand” 

“If that is all…”

“Wait, Mr.Han.. would you like an update on the police search of the property?” His anger started to swell, he wanted nothing more than to hurt those who dared do this to his beloved. He clenched his fist tightly causing pain where his nails dug into his palm.

“Yes” he managed. He was determined to keep a level head in front of Assistant Kang.

“They searched the property, they found some of Y/N’s belongings but the rest of the premises was vacant - the police said they looked like they were in a hurry when they left. When I questioned them about the belongings they found they said all that was left was her bag, some publisher documents and a book. Knowing what Y/N usually carries it appears they’ve taken her phone and purse” she paused. “The Police have advised that any cards she would have had with her be cancelled, would you like me to do that now sir?”

“No” he had an idea. The police were too slow in these matters. “Call Luciel and give him the details. I want him to track the purchases and her phone to pinpoint a location. Tell him that he will be well compensated for his efforts” . This was it, this was how he was going to control the situation - he may not be able to intervene with your treatments, you already had the best doctors seeing you - what he could do was exact his own justice. He was going to use all the power he had to find the culprits and make them pay for this. 

“Sir?” Jaehee was worried. He knew this - finding them with the help of a hacker may not have been exactly legal - but right now, he didn’t care. He could feel his sense of control returning, it was a relief to him. He had direction again, he had something to focus on, something that he, and only he could do. 

“Please make arrangements for the belongings found to be brought to me. Also, call her publisher to advise them that any of her due work will be delayed. I will contact you with an update of her condition, when I know, you can inform the rest of the RFA. Now, excuse me”.

Jumin had just hung up when the doors opened and you were wheeled into the private room on the hospital bed. You were still unconscious, his heart ached as he reached out to brush a strand of your hair from your face. He’s eyes snapped up to the doctor that entered as the nurses left.

“Mr. Han? You’re Y/N’s husband correct?”

“Yes” he responded curtly. 

“From what we understand she has had a blunt trauma to her abdomen” The doctor’s eyes were questioning. Jumin’s anger started to boil again, did this doctor think he may have been responsible for this? To his own wife? 

“She was victim to a mugging this afternoon. The report that I received from a witness said she was thrown to the floor and kicked” 

“I see.” That explanation seemed to satisfy him. “Well, as a result she has internal bleeding caused by a small tear in her spleen. In normal circumstances we would consider observations, but in her case due to the fluctuating blood pressure and vital signs we would recommend surgery straight away not only to protect her, but also the baby”. Jumin had been nodding along listening intently to the doctor, up until that last bit. 

“Baby?” he questioned. 

“Yes Mr.Han, I apologise if you weren’t aware. She appears to only be 5 weeks along at most. This means that although she has experienced this trauma to her abdomen the baby is still well protected.”

Jumin was speechless.

“Mr.Han, as next of kin we need your signature to continue with treatments. Are you happy to do so?”

He merely nodded his head.

“We will prepare for the operation - we will come and collect her as soon as we can”. The doctor exited the room after Jumin had signed several papers. 

He walked to your bedside and stroked your hair. He couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, they rolled in quick succession down his cheeks - small sobs causing his shoulders to rise and fall. He held your hand as he dropped to his knees. 

“Y/N, please be ok. Please. I can’t.. I can’t.. without you. I need you. Our… our.. baby needs you too.” 

Jumin barely registered the porters that came into the room to take you for surgery preparation. 

“Sir? Sir? Excuse me, but we need to take the patient now” He was still holding onto your hand. He gave it a final squeeze before letting go and rising to his feet. He watched as you were taken away from him once again.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter!

“Ok Jaehee, I’ll do what I can. Did he really say ‘well compensated’... hahaha!... I know, it’s not funny. Call me when you know anymore about her.. ok.. bye” Seven hung his head in his hands leaning over his keyboard. It’s not like this was a particularly difficult task, he was concerned for Jumin and Y/N. Did Jumin really understand the repercussions of what he was asking?

He may be 707 Defender of Justice, but he couldn’t tell right now if what Jumin was planning was really justice. Although, if anything did go wrong, he would happily look after beautiful Elly for him...

He let out a small chuckle.

“Jumin Han, what a time to let your emotions dictate your actions…” he signed as his fingers tapped away on the keyboard.

* * *

\--------------------Jumin Han entered the chat------------------

Yoosung: Jumin! is she ok?! Jaehee told us what happened.

Jumin: She’s out of surgery. She’s recovering now.

Zen: I’m so glad. She had me worried! I’ve given the police all the information I could.

Jumin: Zen - thank you.

Zen: :-O 

Zen: Yoosung - did you see that?!

Yoosung: ?!?

Zen: He said thank you!!   
Yoosung: Zen, this probably isn’t the time for that.

Yoosung: When can we come visit her?

\--------------------Jaehee Kang entered the chat -------------------------

Jaehee: Mr.Han, Luciel has information for you. He asked you to contact him directly.

\------------------- Jumin Han left the chat -----------------------------------

Yoosung: Are we allowed to visit?

Jaehee: Please excuse him, he’s got a lot on his mind at the moment.

Zen: We are her friends too - we are worried. We want to see she’s ok too.

Jaehee: I know. I’m concerned about her too. 

Yoosung: You mean you haven’t seen her either?

Jaehee: Not yet. Mr.Han is not allowing visitors. Even when he requested things delivered he asked the hospital staff to bring the items to the room. 

Zen: This reminds me of the time she stayed at his penthouse….

Zen: I don’t have a good feeling about this.

Jaehee: I’m sure when she’s a bit better she will speak with us.

* * *

“Luciel, what have you got for me?” Jumin didn’t waste time. He needed to know, he needed to formulate a plan with this information. He wanted to hurt them, but first he needed to find them. 

“Jumin, are you sure you want to do this? We could just hand this information to the police” Seven seemed uneasy.

“I’m paying you for your time. You have no right to question my motive” Jumin insisted. How dare someone touch what was his, how dare someone hurt what was his and put them in danger. He could feel the anger rising again. “I do not need your approval. I just need the information”.

“Are you sure that’s what Y/N would want?” 

Jumin’s breath hitched. No, he hadn’t thought about that. He had been thinking about himself - thinking about what he wanted. He had been drowning in his own desire to hurt them, he had never been a physical fighter choosing the verbal fight in business instead - but, for her - he wanted to feel their bones under his fists. He wanted to damage them as much as they had damaged you. Was that what you would have wanted though, he hadn’t taken the time to think about that. 

“Jumin, you know Y/N best. I have the information you want…let me know when you’re ready” With that parting comment Seven hung up. 

He’s right, Jumin thought, how could he not have thought of this before.

He continued to berate himself. Without you to help him untangle the threads of thought in his mind, he felt useless. That ball of thread just kept getting bigger and more tangled without you to talk to him. 

He was angry, this time not at the culprit, but at himself. Without thinking he turned and punched the wall behind him. He broke through a few layers of plasterboard with one punch, before hitting the brick wall. 

The door of your room flung open.

“What was that?!” one of the nurses shouted.

“I apologise, that was me. Please send the repair bill to myself. My details are with the front desk” He calmly took the seat next to your bed.

“Mr.Han, sir, you cannot do that. This is a hospital!” the nurse continued. Jumin shot her a look that he often used in the boardroom, the look that said ‘this matter is now closed’. She decided that it would be best to leave, she decided that he appeared calm enough to stay.. plus, she also needed her job. He looked like the type of man that could just have her fired.

When the door closed Jumin sighed.

“Do you see what happens when you aren’t with me Y/N.” He imagined her arms wrapped around him, comforting him, saying that she’s fine and not to worry. Telling him off for taking so much time off work because ‘poor Jaehee is going to be swamped because of your last minute schedule changes’. He would explain that that is what she is paid to do. He played out the scene in his imagination and smiled. 

Then there was the baby. He wondered if she knew, would this be a surprise to her too? He hoped that you could both be excited by this news, together. He would dote on you and the baby. You wouldn’t lift a finger through the pregnancy, he would be there with you - every step of the way. 

Thoughts of the future with you and his baby calmed him. 

“Mr. Han?” a voice called. “I have a delivery of items that you requested”

“Thanks” he took the bag from the porter. These were your remaining belongings that were found in your bag as well as your laptop from home and some clothes. He checked through the bag to make sure there was everything he asked for when he saw something that he didn’t recognise. 

He pulled it out of the bag, it was a black leather bound book. He turned it over in his hands, examining it. The front was embossed with the initials ‘J.H’. Was this his? He didn’t recognise it. He opened it flicking through the pages, they were empty, this must have been new. He stopped on the first page, seeing your familiar writing. He ran his fingers over the page - this was for him, from you - The message read:

To Jumin,

For all those times you feel alone

And the times we are apart

Remember that I’m always with you.

Forever in your heart.

I love you. We will untangle your threads together.

Y/N

He placed the book on the sideboard carefully and leaned to kiss your forehead, fighting back tears once again. You always knew what he needed to hear without even realising it. 

“I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too” your sleepy voice came from beneath him.

* * *

You were resting from the excitement of all your visitors. The whole of the RFA had come together to see you. You and Jumin had decided that it was one of the only times you would all be in a room together - so told them the good news about your pregnancy. 

Yoosung was glad he would no longer be the baby of the RFA and was determined to teach them to play games.

Zen gave you a hug and told Jumin that if he ever did anything to hurt you he would be taking you and the baby away.

Jaehee gave her heartfelt congratulations and made a point of saying she wasn’t good with children, she couldn’t look after one like she did Mr.Han’s cat. You had to comfort her to tell her that this baby would not add to her workload.

V shook his friends hand offering congratulations. He bent over to give you a kiss on the cheek and offered to keep Jumin in check when you needed it. 

Seven bounced around the room like a child, ranting about how he was going to teach the child everything he knows about costumes, cars, computers. He was going to build them the best toys and that the baby would be his official toy tester. 

Jumin had gritted his teeth and bore it, for you. He knew you were having fun, as long as you were happy he would ignore whatever ridiculous things the RFA would say. That was until Seven suggested that he took Elizabeth the 3rd because they would be busy with the baby. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut at that one.

That’s where visiting hours had ended. Jumin escorted his friends out of the room to enable you to rest.

You were asleep by the time he returned. He sat in the now familiar chair composing a text to Luciel. It’s not something he wanted to say in front of the rest of the RFA. Now he knew what he should do.

“Assistant Kang is waiting for the information you obtained. It will forward the police investigation considerably”

The reply came instantly.

“Good choice”

* * *

“SEVEN ZERO SEVEN - Defender of justice needs your help!” Seven boomed through his bunker.

“No” Replied Vanderwood.

“But madam Vanderwood, please, I need you! You are a vital part to defend world peace!” He pleaded.

“What’s in it for me?” Vanderwood was an agent for a reason, he wouldn’t be in this line of work if the pay didn’t make it worth it.

“My undying love?” Seven fluttered his eyelashes up and the very unimpressed man.

“No” He turned to walk away.

“Ok, ok.. umm.. how about the yellow baby in the garage?” Seven’s voice seemed much more serious this time. It took Vanderwood off guard.

“Really? This must be a serious request if you are offering me one of your cars.”

“It is. I need you to do some dirty work for me. I need you to go to this address and do a little damage to the occupants” He held Vanderwood’s gaze. Seven wanted this done, he never blamed Jumin for feeling the way he did, but as the defender of justice he was not going to get either Jumin or Y/N’s hands dirty.

“Is that all?.. Ok. Deal”. Vanderwood took the paper with the scrawled address. “I want the keys now, I'll take the car when I get back”. He had a huge grin on his face as he left the bunker.

Seven sighed, looked to the ceiling and prayed that God would understand and forgive his actions.


End file.
